Sheep
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Taking place during Christmas break in book/ movie 5. After having a friendly chat with Hermione, Dumbledore shows up inviting Sirius over for a drink and then things get weird and very, very, very random!


Sheep

Disclaimer I do not own any Harry Potter all the rights to the Harry Potter series belongs to J.J Rowling and everyone else who has had a hand in the Harry Potter series.

Warning the following story contains strong language and messed up content anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Hermione was at the Grimmauld Place celebrating Christmas Holiday with Harry, Ron, Ron's family and Sirius Black. She was currently sleeping in her bed, waiting for morning to come so the gifts could be open. Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, no matter how hard she tried sleep would just not come to her. The night was still yet young and Hermione decided that she would go downstairs to have a glass of milk in order to help her fall asleep better.

So Hermione went downstairs and saw Sirius Black sitting in a chair having a drink of wine. He looked to be in a state between being awake and being asleep. Suddenly he noticed Hermione and said, "Oh pardon me Hermione I didn't hear you come down."

Hermione replied, "I just came down to have a drink of milk, I didn't think you would still be awake at this hour."

"I always have trouble sleeping at night; 13 years at Azkaban can do that to you."

Hermione poured her glass of milk, took a seat nice to Sirius and said, "Sorry, hey Sirius can I ask you something that's been on my mind a while now?"

"Shoot."

"What's it like when you transform into a dog? Do you still have your feelings or thoughts that you have when you're a human?"

"Is this for some sort of paper your writing?"

"No, just my natural curiosity."

"Alright then, it's hard to describe. I feel like myself, but at the same time I'm not me I'm a dog. I still have my feelings and my intelligence, but I can only express it as far as my dog body will allow. I always feel when I'm a dog that the human me is almost another person. Simple because he experiences the world so much more differently; I can't speak when I am dog. So I don't really think in words, but images and feelings."

"What happens when you spend long periods of time as a dog?"

"There are times when I almost forget that I was ever human. When I was alone without any human contact and in dog form for long periods of time; that's when I almost that I ever was a human being. I just feel as though I was a dog dreaming that I had once been a man."  
"

What snapped you back to reality?"

"Since I was a dog, I expected to have memories of being a puppy. Since I had no memories of being a puppy though I realized that I could not have always been a dog; wither dog or man though I still retain my feelings and values. If the day comes when I become something other than man or beast, I know that I will still be me no matter what. Because of at the end of the day our minds are what make us who we truly are and as long as they remain the same. It doesn't matter what we are, what truly matters is who we are."

Hermione finished her milk and said, "Thanks for answering my question Sirius, good night."

Hermione then walked upstairs and went to bed. Sirius decided to have a glass of wine. Before he could get up to get it though, he saw Dumbledore appear before him. Sirius instantly said, "Dumbledore how did you get here?"

Dumbledore replied, "Magic bitch, now do you want to come to my crib for awhile and get out of you crazy ass mother's house for the night."  
"Your acting really weird tonight Dumbledore."

"I am doing stuff that not even the Dark Lord would do, if you get my meaning Sirius old buddy."

"I think that I do. So yeah let's go to your office and have a drink. I mean it's been many months since I have been anywhere, but my crazy mother's house. I need to get out of here for a few hours or else I'll go mad."

"Well come with me."  
Dumbledore then flicked his wand and Sirius found himself in Dumbledore's office. There was a table and three glasses of wine there. Sirius was greatly shocked to see that Snape was there as well. He turned to Dumbledore and said, "What is that jackass doing here?"

Snape sneered in anger and replied, "Shut you dirty son of a bitch!"

"Why don't you go jack off on your pickle jar Snape!"

"Don't start taking about my pickle jar dog man!"

Dumbledore shouted, "Enough both of you I brought you here tonight to work out your differences now I want us all to set down and have a nice drink together."

Snape said, "There's no fucking way that's happening!"

"Did you just fucking curse in my office Snape? No one curses in my fucking office you stupid mother fucker, fuck, you fuck you to hell!"

Dumbledore then turned Snape into a sheep! Sirius was deathly afraid of sheep, so he screamed in terror and then Dumbledore knocked him out and jack off on his unconscious body. Sirius awoke the next day having no idea what had happened as for Snape he got turned back into a human five days later and was never the same again!

The End


End file.
